Machinedramon
Machinedramon is a Machine Digimon whose Japanese name is derived from Dramon", and whose English name and design are derived from "Machine Dramon". With its whole body in 100% full metal, it is the Digital World's strongest Digimon. It is thought that all of the many Cyborg Digimon produced so far were merely prototypes for the completion of Machinedramon, as it was built by synthesizing their parts — Megadramon's helmet and right claw, MetalTyrannomon's jaw and chest armor, two of MetalMamemon's Psycho Blasters, MetalGreymon's left claw, and Andromon's shoulder pads. Its power is at a level that would overwhelm other Digimon, and it possesses an intellect which boasts incomparable throughput, but it is a purely mechanical Digimon which does not share their self-will. Instead, someone planted a program containing evil intentions within the DigiCore at the center of its body, and Machinedramon is supplied with infinite power from that malice-filled DigiCore.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/07-ma/mugendramon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Mugendramon] Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers Machinedramon are major enemies in Ryo's side of Machine Base 2, Gear Base 2, ElectroBase 2, and Darkness Server 2, as well as Ken's side of Darkness (Ankoku and Yami) Server, Despair Server, Moon-Server, as well as in Ken's two pre-boss battles in Millenniummon's Castle. Machinedramon digivolves from Megadramon in line 29.Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers FAQ by Ajora Fravashi To Bring Back Yesterday (2005-05-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-19. Digimon Adventure 02: D-1 Tamers It is possible to obtain a Machinedramon through jogressing two Hagurumon and obtaining enough jogress points. Digimon Tamers A Machinedramon is among the Mega Digimon called to aid the Digimon Sovereigns in their fight against the Digital World's D-Reaper. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer Machinedramon are enemies in Millenniummon's World. The Machinedramon card, titled "Mugen Cannon," teaches a Digimon the Mugen Cannon technique. Mugen Cannon deals Virus-type damage to all enemies.Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer (WSC) FAQ/Walkthrough by Ajora Fravashi GameFAQs (2003-07-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-09. Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley Machinedramon are regular enemies in the "Saigo no Ankoku Digimon" and "Aratana Sekai" chapters. This is a reference to the fact that the boss of these chapters, Apocalymon, uses Machinedramon's attack in the Digimon Adventure anime. Digimon Frontier When Ophanimon tells the DigiDestined about Cherubimon invading Seraphimon's castle, a Machinedramon is seen as part of his beast army. Digimon Xros Wars A Machinedramon is summoned by Lilithmon to break the barrier around the Pyramid of Revival, while Taiki is trying to save Baalmon. It absorbs the data of the entire SkullScorpiomon army to grow larger, and eventually change into HiMugendramon. Digimon World Machinedramon is the partner of Analogman and the final boss of the game. After the player beats him, it appears once every month in either Ogremon's Fortress in Great Canyon, Ice Sanctuary, or Grey Lord's Mansion, and Hiro will enter a place called Back Dimension instead of the normal dungeon he would enter. After beating him at Mountain Infinity, he becomes a playable Digimon in 2-player mode. Machinedramon's stats in 2-player mode are the same stats as the Digimon Hiro uses to beat him at Mountain Infinity. The moves that Machinedramon use are Thunder Justice, All Range Beam, and Megaton Punch. Because there is no Mega level in the game, Machinedramon is treated as an Ultimate Digimon. Digimon World 2 Machinedramon digivolves from SkullGreymon. It can also be obtained by trading SkullGreymon at the Digimon Centre. Digimon World 3 Machinedramon appears as a random battle in the Amaterasu Dum Dum Factory and as one of the Royal Guard's (in the undersea base Magasta) partner Digimon. It is also a Red S-Energy Card with 50/49. Digimon Digital Card Battle The Machinedramon card is #108 and is an Ultimate level Darkness-type card with 2400 HP, needing 60 DP to digivolve into, and worth 0 DP in the DP Slot. Its attack, "Giga Cannon", inflicts 980 damage, its attack, "Booster Claw", inflicts 520 damage, and its attack, "Catastrophe Day", inflicts 0 damage, and is a Crash attack. It has no support effect. A real Machinedramon is VenomMyotismon's right hand man and resides in Infinity Tower. Digimon World DS Machinedramon is the kidnapper of Phil, a Digimon researcher. By the way of an item, it is forced to degenerate into SkullGreymon before being fought. Machinedramon digivolves from Megadramon. Machinedramon also appears in the Hard Mountains. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Machinedramon digivolves from SkullGreymon at LV 55 with 280 attack, but only if you have befriended a MetalSeadramon. Machinedramon DNA digivolves with Kimeramon to create Millenniummon. Digimon World Championship Machinedramon digivolves from MetalTyrannomon with 60 Virus AP and 20 battles,50% win and 2 egg reverts. Machinedramon can also digivolve from Mamemon with 40 machine AP and 5 egg reverts. Digimon Battle Machinedramon is a boss located at the Babamon Village Region. Digimon Masters Digivolves from Megadramon at level 41. Attacks * Giga Cannon (∞ Cannon): Fires superdreadnought-class energy waves from its two cannons. * Dragon Fire'This attack retains its original "Booster Claw" name in ''Digimon Digital Card Battle. (Booster Claw): Drills its right arm into the opponent. * '''Catastrophe Day (Catastrophe D): Detonates body in a large explosion. Attacks in Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley * ∞ Hand: Launches a blast of energy from its hand. Variations / Subspecies * Chaos Lord / Chaosdramon Notes and References Category:Mega Digimon Category:Ultimate Digimon Category:Virus Digimon Category:Metal Empire Digimon Category:Machine Digimon Category:Digimon species